Panem High
by LittleMixerDirectioner
Summary: Modern Day. Glimmer and Cato used to go out until Katniss interfered. Now in Junior year Glimmer and Gale are going out. When Glimmer and Cashmere find out Peeta's new Girlfriend is Katniss, it is war. Glale in the begining, Glato later on and a bunch of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Cheerleading

**Chapter 1: Cheerleading **

**Glimmer's POV**

**Cheerleading tryouts are today. Me and Cashmere have 20 girls to watch. I feel sad for some girls. Half of them fail so bad. **

" **Glim, Have to get to tryouts!" Cashmere yells.**

"**OK, lets go get the list." I said. **

**When we get to the gym we sit at our judging table and look at the list. First on the list is a girl named Rue. **

" **Rue!" I exclaim. A small freshman with dark brown hair comes up. **

" **Show us your routine!" Cashmere orders. **

**Rue does a double handspring, flips then ends **

**it in a perfect round off. I'm pretty impressed and I think Cashmere is too.**

"**Next!" Cashmere yells.**

**I look at the list …My half-sister Clove is next. I hope she does a good job. " Clove!" I yell. **

**Clove came out. " Do a tripe hand-spring ending with a flip." Cashmere commands. She does it perfectly! Yay! "Next!" I say. **

"**Katniss!" Me and Cashmere say. I saw a girl from my grade with bark brown hair in a braid come out. " Show us what you got!" I direct. She did a tripe back flip, double round off. The rest of the auditions were a blur. I'm so glad we got auditions over with. We picked 7 girls for the team.**

" **OK her are the new cheerleaders." Cashmere says cheery.**

"**Clove, Annie, Madge, Rue, Prim, Marie, and Katniss." I say. 12 sad girls leave the gym. **

"**OK, Practice Monday during 1****st**** period, Tuesday during 3****rd**** period, Wednesday during 5****th**** period, Thursday at 4pm to 6pm and practice with the football team Friday and games Saturday." Cashmere informs. " We'll get our uniforms after school Tuesday. Bye!" I said cheery. Me and Cashmere were walking to the her car when some put their hands over my eyes. **

"**Guess who?" I heard.**

"**Gale, come on! I know it's you." I say. **

**Author Note: First fanfiction. Plz be nice. dont own the Hunger Games. :(  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Peeta and Phone Calls

**Chapter 2: Peeta and Phone Calls**

**Glimmers POV**

" You two want to go out to lunch?" Gale asked Cashmere and I.

"YA!" Cashmere and I quickly answer.

"I'll text Gloss." Cashmere said and walked to the bathroom.

"So where are we going?" I asked. "It's a surprise." Gale told me. Since we don't have for the rest the week we're going on a little trip after." He Continued. I almost freaked out. Good thing I have 4 or 5 extra outfits in my bag.

"So who's in on this?" I asked curiously. " Well, obviously Gloss, than also Finnick and Peeta." Gale stated. Now who the hell is Peeta's girlfriend. TO think of it I don't think I've never seen Peeta's girlfriend, I also haven't been seeing Peeta much ethier. It's going to be an interesting weekend.

" Gale, I was just wondering who's Peeta's girlfriend?" I ask innocently. " I think her name is Katniss." He says. That rings a bell. I'll ask Cashmere.

"Thanks Sweetie!" I say loving.

When Cashmere gets in the car with Gloss we're on the way to Peeta's. " Hey Cash, do you remember someone named Katniss? I remember her from cheerleading today but I think I know from some where else." I ask Cashmere. " She sound familiar I think we met her in freshman year. I cant think of how though." She says. Well, that kinda helped.

"Girls, we're almost there!" Gloss says. I forgot to say Hi to Gloss. Whatever.

"Ok!" Cashmere and I exclaimed.

Cashmere and I hop out of the car as soon as it stops and run up to Peeta's house. KNOCK! "Peeta! You Home!" Cashmere yells. We wait for 5-10 minutes than leave. "Ok, I guess he isn't coming." I say. Peeta is so damn lazy. We ran back to the car.

"Are we picking up Finnick and Annie?" I ask Gloss.

"No we're meeting them there." Gloss informs us.

"Glim, we're calling Peeta." Cashmere commands. I pick up my I-Phone and dial Peeta's number.

" **PEETA!" Me and Cashmere scream while Gale and Gloss start to laugh.**

"**WHAT! Hello?" A board Peeta says.**

"**Hey! Where the heck are you?" Cashmere says.**

"**Driving home, weren't you guys picking us up at 1:30?" Peeta asked **

"**NO! At 12:50, dummy." Said an angry Cashmere.**

"**Just meet us their, OK! We're too far to get you guys now!" I say. **

"**Ok, I'll Katniss to get the car ready." A now rushed Peeta says.**

"**Bye." I said and hung up the phone.**

"Ok, Peeta and Kat-whatever her name is, are meeting us at where ever we are going. I'll call Finnick and tell him we're on the way." I say. Once again I pick up my phone and see Finnick calling. What a coincident.

" **Hey Fin!" I say cheery.**

"**Hey Glim, Where are you guys?" Finnick asks.**

"**On the way, We'll be their soon. Peeta was holding us back!" I say.**

" **Ok, Bye!" Finnick says.**

"**See you later Finnick!" I say and hang up my phone.**


	3. Chapter 3: wount be wrighting for a mont

**I'm going to be gone for a mont h so I wont be updating in a month or so. I'll try to write first thing when I get back.! Also I have writers block so I'm having my friend help me with the story! Sorry! Thanks! Write as soon as I can.**

**Review or PM me if you have any ideas for what should happen next.  
**


	4. Bugging Katniss

**A/N Heres Chapter 3! I feel so fricken Bad for not updating! 7****th**** grade just started and I got SO much homework. I got out of my writers block so u will be getting a lot more chapters. PM me with any ideas or questions! Lets get on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

_**Chapter 3: Bugging Katniss**_

**Glimmer's POV**

When we get to the hotel I look around. The next second Annie comes up and hugs us. I missed Annie.

I see Katniss coming. I quickly remembered her from freshmen year. Me and Cato were dating and she tore us apart. Oh this going to be a long weekend.

**Cash that's the one that broke me and Cato up freshmen year. **I text Cashmere

**NO WAY! Now I remember! **She texts back.

Crap I forgot to tell Clove and Marvel to come. Gosh, Clove's my sister!

"I forgot about Clove and Marvel. Clove is going to have me DEAD when I get home." I say to Annie.

"Don't worry, Glim. She'll understand." Annie assures me.

"Hi." Cashmere and I say to Katniss.

"Hi" She says.

"So how long have you and Peeta been together?" Cashmere asks

"Um….4 month" She quietly says.

"Oh, Since you have been with him we haven't seen him much." I say.

" Ya! It's the first time we've seen him in 3 weeks!" Cashmere adds.

I'm trying to keep my cool. I wonder if she remembers what she did to me?

" So, who's coming?" Katniss says braking the silence.

"Glim, Gale, Gloss, me, Finnick, Peeta and you, of course!" Cashmere says.

"Oh! Wait aren't Clove and Glimmer sisters. Why aren't her, Marvel and Ca-" Katniss stops.

" Yes! Is someone remembering something?!" I rudely say.

"Glimmer Lets GO!" Cashmere says as she yanks me away.

" What was that for! I was making her feel bad for braking Me and Cato up!" I snap.

" SORRY! I can't find any of the guys. I asked Annie, Katniss and you. Where did they FRICKEN go!" She panicks.

" Calm down psycho! They're somewhere here! Now lets go make her uncomfortable!" I say.

" Annie Come here!" I YELL.

" Ya?" She asks.

" Do you remember the girl that broke me and Cato up by saying all that chaeting stuff/" I ask her.

"Yes! How could I forget!" She replies.

" Well, Peeta's new girlfriend is her!" I say.

"We're trying to make her feel like crap!" Cashmere says.

"Will you help?" I ask.

" I don't know, that's kinda mean I-" Annie gets cut off by me.

" Yes or No!" I snap.

" Fine." She replies.

" Good! Now we have to help Crazy Cashmere find the boys."

**Did you like it, Love it, hate it? Review. Just wiped this up and I have more inspiration. Love you guys! Go check out my other story and I'll give ya a shotout! -Glato4ever **


	5. UPDATE!

Okay I know you guys probably are POed that this isn't a chapter and I'm feel so fricking bad about not updating but school and dance take up all my time but now that school is slowing down and I have wifi at dance I going to update a lot more often! I would have finished the chapter but I misplaced my notebook so I'm here writing this stupid note no one will read but you guys are like the best people ever and I swear the new chapters for Forever and Panem High will be updated next weekend if not this week. Love you guys and be ready for a new chapter! Love Glato.4ever


End file.
